


Cheering Up

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheerleaders, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Double Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: After accidentally leaving their shared boyfriend as the third wheel, Rom and Ram decide to make it up to him... though the idea they had in mind probably wasn't what he expected.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Ram | White Sister, Original Male Character(s)/Rom | White Sister
Comments: 23
Kudos: 27





	Cheering Up

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two. Bit tricky, but I think I made it work.
> 
> And for context, the original male character of this fic is dubbed Theodore (an English name over a Japanese one for a change~)
> 
> Enjoy~

It was late afternoon in Lowee; the sun hidden behind a veil of snow-filled clouds that loomed over the snowy landscape, preluding the white shower to come as was the usual during the season.

Isolated away from the chilly bite was the inhabitants of the Basilicom. Many of the regular members of staff had left the building already, most out on holiday or retreating home after a long day of work. The Goddess of Lowee, Blanc, had secluded herself away in her private office to work in peace – leaving her two sisters, Rom and Ram, to entertain themselves in their bedroom, along with their shared boyfriend, Theodore.

''C'mon, stop crashing into me!''

''It's hard when you're driving all over the place...''

Theodore smiled faintly as he listened to his two girlfriends bicker lightly between themselves, eyes on the TV across from them as they both played a racing game. The three of them had first met on a quest and hit it off quite quick; in no time at all they were dating and hanging out all the time. Thus his presence didn't even earn a glance from Blanc when she greeted him earlier in the day, the bookworm stuck with her nose in a book of old laws and grumbling to herself about 'archaic nonsense'.

The two Candidates shared a bedroom located far away from Blanc's office as well. With a colour scheme of pink and blue it made for a bit of an odd sight, but he had gotten used to the twin's eccentricity over time. In turn they had learned to tone down some of their antics, particularly those born from their nature as twins – they were so used to spending time only with each other that they often forgot about him or how to include him, just out of habit.

Such as just now. He'd been sat there for a good hour... just watching the two play one game after the next. No offer of joining in, little conversation; he was becoming something of a third wheel the longer he sat there. On one hand he understood it was just an unfortunate habit they had developed... but, on the other hand, it did still sting a bit that they so easily forgot him even though he was sat literally feet away from them.

So lost in thought he didn't notice Rom looking back at him, Ram also peeking back at him a second later; the two sisters sharing a silent look.

''Theo, are you alright?'' Rom was the one to speak up, concerned as she laid her controller down.

''Hm?'' The young man jolted out of thought. ''Oh, yes. Why?''

''You look kinda down.'' The soft-spoken Candidate pointed out.

''Yeah.'' Ram stood up, her own controlled abandoned and the screen on-pause. ''What's the matter?''

''I-It's really nothing.'' Theodore tried to quell their curiosity, bashful.

Time however had taught him that when the twins wanted to learn something, they learnt it – nothing would stop them. Something he was reminded of as Ram climbed onto the bed and tackled him flat onto his back, unheeding of his grunt and pink blush as she leaned over him, expression determined.

''C'mon, tell me~!'' Ram declared, eyes sparkling.

Theodore blinked up at her, thinking it over – before with a sigh he conceded. ''...I just feel a bit left out, is all. You two have been playing that game for a solid hour without even speaking to me.''

''Oh.'' Ram's grip loosened at that, her cheeks reddening. ''W-We did it again, did we...?''

''Yep.'' He dryly confirmed.

''We're sorry.'' Rom demurely apologised, crawling onto the bed next to him and hugging his arm to her chest. ''We can play some games together now, i-if you want?''

''Y-Yeah!'' Ram clung onto that idea. ''I got a new game the other day we can try! Please~?''

Theodore sighed and conceded with a fond smile. ''Sure thing.''

Privately however the two sisters shared a look, already planning on making it up to him later for forgetting him.

X-x-X

Hours passed. Games were played, laughter was had, and soon nightfall came.

As was commonplace Theodore found himself spending the night with his two girlfriends, the twins letting him sleep in their bed – partially so they could use him like a hot water bottle. As such the young man was clad only in a shirt and shorts, laid atop the pink-blue chessboard blankets as he waited fro Rom and Ram to finish up in the adjoined bathroom. He could hear the sounds of running water, though oddly enough it had been running for far longer than they had usually needed, making him wonder if they were up to something.

If they were he didn't mind; pushing any worries from his mind and just relaxing back against the bed, inhaling. He relaxed, just listening to the soothing running of water and already looking forwards to cuddling under the sheets. Blanc had dropped by and said she would have a breakfast made for them for when they arrived, and he looked forward to it. Whilst she didn't often cook, Blanc's skills were nothing to scoff at; in part due to her extensive reading. Cook books weren't spared from her gaze, after all.

Suddenly Theodore was cut out of his thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door clicking open – followed by a pair of playful giggles.

Opening his lidded eyes the young man sat up; and then instantly blushed as he laid eyes on Rom and Ram. His two girlfriends had stripped out of their normal uniforms, and had instead changed into a pair of _cheerleader_ outfits. They were matching white colours, with Ram's having pink stripes whilst Rom's had blue. The crop tops they wore barely passed their chests, leaving ample amounts of stomach exposed. Their slim legs were also revealed plentifully thanks to their short skirts, something that Rom in particular seemed aware of; demurely pushing it down between her legs in an attempt to not flash him. Pom-poms were held in both hands, the white-pink strands rustling when they moved even slightly.

''Rom...? Ram...?''

Ram giggled, taking the lead as always and striking a cute pose. ''We thought we'd cheer you up! So we got these out of the closet just for tonight!''

Theodore's cheeks reddened. ''Ah... well, you look good. Both of you do.''

Ram grinned, pleased, whilst Rom smiled bashfully and blushed crimson. Both of his girlfriends approached the bed and climbed onto it, wasting no time in closing the distance with him. Ram was the first to reach him and threw her arms around his neck, her soft lips mashing up against his in a rough, loving manner, pouring her love and affection into it. The young man kissed her back with equal passion, hand on her bare back as they kissed.

Rom shifted over too, needy but quiet. He sensed it and broke away from Ram's lips, connecting his lips with Rom's instead – the deep kiss failing to muffle her pleased, embarrassed mewl. He dragged out the kiss through several smaller ones; their lips breaking apart several times only to reconnect after a quick inhale, allowing them to keep kissing. In the process he shifted his hands, his left sliding down and holding onto Ram's butt whilst his right crept up the back of Rom's crop top.

And in an instant, he noticed something. Neither was wearing underwear. No panties nor bra.

Theodore pulled back from the kiss with Rom, blushing. ''Y-You two...?''

Rom's cheeks burned and steam nearly came from her ears, and Ram wasn't much better – but still managed to speak regardless. ''W-We wanted to cheer you up... _and_ make you feel good, Theo...''

The implication wasn't lost on the young man, his cheeks burning as he soaked it in. Ram however gave him no time to think about it, her lips meeting his in a deep, loving kiss that left him groaning, his hand shifting its grip until he had a comfortable hold of her smooth, perky ass. His right hand slipped around Rom's slim side and held onto it, the shyer sister sitting up on her knees against his side, and tempting him to slip a hand up her top and touch her breast.

His finger poked and rubbed her nipple about, eliciting a soft whine of pleasure from the CPU Candidate. At the same time he daringly groped Ram's rear, the softness of her ass inviting him to grope her more. The two sisters however weren't entirely submissive; their hands roaming over his torso slowly. Ram slid her hands up his shirt too, hiking it up and allowing Rom to rub his stomach and sneak her fingers further up, her touch exploring and eager.

''Mmph~ The young man groaned into Ram's mouth, shuddering as he broke away from the kiss. ''Hah... haah...''

Daringly he got bolder, his left hand sliding off of Ram's ass and under her – cupping her pussy. Without any underwear in the way he could intimately feel her soft folds against his fingers, enticing him to rub her off and coax out a slew of pleasure-filled gasps, her thighs tensing up from his touch. He relished the sight, running his fingers between her folds or around her clit, teasing her a bit. He tweaked Rom's nipple at the same time, coaxing out twin moans from the two girls and making him shiver against him.

However they wanted to pleasure him too. With rosy cheeks both of them shifted down onto their sides, their heads ending up in his lap. A quick tug from Ram got his shorts down around his thighs, allowing his swelling cock to spring out between their faces – eliciting a squeak from Rom as she stared at his cock in awe. In contrast Ram instantly went for his dick, her warm breath washing over his cock a second before she licked the tip.

''Ah...'' Theodore shuddered, gazing down at the two as their tongues slipped out and stroked his girth. ''Rom, Ram...''

The young man shifted his hands under their short skirts, hiking them up. With matching blushes both sisters lifted one of their legs slightly, allowing him to press his fingers against heir smooth folds and rub them off – extracting soft mewls of pleasure from them both. His fingers slipped inside them easily, the hot flesh of their inner walls gripping his intruding digits tightly and encouraging him to weasel them in deeper, two fingers in each of his personal cheerleaders.

In response Rom boldly leaned up, her lips grazing the tip before she took it inside her wet mouth, mewling as she sucked on it. Theodore gasped at the feeling, quivering pleasure travelling down his shaft – doubly so when Ram put her lips on the base and sucked away, looking him in the eye as she did so. Emboldened by her sister Rom took it further, her lips sliding down his cock more and more until just under half of his cock was within her wet mouth, her pink lips sliding along his meat as she gave him head.

''Mmph... Mm...'' Rom bobbed her head gently, the slow, wet slurps of her mouth ringing throughout the bedroom.

After a few more sucks Rom slurped back up to the tip, exhaling as it sprung out past her lips. Ram greedily leaned up and took his cock into her mouth instead, moaning around his dick as she blew him – her body tensing up when he scissored his fingers apart inside her pussy, her inner walls growing wet with arousal. Rom had a much harder time enduring his fingers, her mewling moans only partially muffled when she kissed up the side of his cock, her raised leg trembling and twitching from the pleasure his spreading fingers gave her.

''Slrp... slrp...'' Ram sucked away, her tongue teasing the underside of his girth – the sight made all the more lewd when Ram tilted her head to the side slightly, making his cock poke her cheek and bulge it out.

Theodore shuddered as Ram sucked up to the tip, her wet tongue slithering and slathering over it as she played with him. Rom then decided to join in too, her lips pressing up against her sister's in a loose kiss – pinning his cock between their mouths. Every exhale and breath caused hot breath to wash over his twitching dick, their tongues soon slipping out and sliding over his cock endlessly, half-heartedly tongue-wrestling with each other. A feeling made more intense when both were shyly looking over at him as they did it, pleasuring him lovingly.

''Haah... hah... y-you too...'' The young man struggled to get his words out, a distinct heat rapidly climbing up his cock. ''I'm... ahh.... c-crap!''

His orgasm raced up faster than he expected, all their teasing licks and kisses piling up and pushing him over the edge – until finally he exploded between their mouths. Sticky, milky ropes of cum shot out of the tip and got in their mouths, much more of it splattering across Rom and Ram's lips or faces, causing them to gasp and lean back. Without their lips on his cock his cum spurted up and dribbled down his cock, enticing Ram to grab his shaft and jerk it, coaxing the last of his cum out.

''W-Wow...'' Rom embarrassedly whispered, licking her lips and making a face at the taste.

Ram was much less reserved; licking the cum off of her lips before going for her sister. Unashamedly she dragged her tongue over Rom's cheeks, unheeding of her sister's embarrassed mewl as she cleaned her like a cat. After a moment Rom shyly returned the favour, licking her sister's face clean until both of their faces showed no sign of his seed; only a glistening sheen of saliva left.

''Hehe~'' Ram giggled, smiling as she looked over at him. ''Feel better, Theo~?''

''Hah... yeah...'' The young man panted, his dick twitching and tingly as the aftershocks rushed through him.

Ram beamed at that, pleased, but she hadn't gone through the effort of dressing like a cheerleader just to give him some head. Thus, with only a modicum of hesitation, the petite Candidate crawled closer and swung one leg over his and straddled his waist – cheeks burning darker when his cock pressed up against her wet folds. The heat of his cock made her moan and rock her hips, rubbing her delicate slit against his meat, the friction soft but infinitely pleasurable.

Aroused Theodore sat up, pushing down his own post-orgasm tiredness and holding onto Ram's waist. No thought of stopping was in his mind, lust pulsing through his body as he pulled her skirt up – letting him see his cock pressing against her glistening folds. Demurely Ram held onto her skirt, freeing his hand and allowing him to grab his cock instead, guiding it forth and sliding the tip along her sex – until he slipped inside of her pussy.

''Mm!'' Ram instantly tensed up with a gasp, back stiffening. ''M-Mn... T-Theo...''

The young man groaned, quickly grabbing Ram's waist. The CPU Candidate lowered herself down with a whimper, pain and pleasure mixing on her face as she accepted his cock into her tight sex – the gripping heat of her womanhood practically melting his mind. Even with how wet she was it was still a snug fit thanks to her petite size, yet the strangling tightness only encouraged him to pull her down a bit more, every inch he got inside her melting both of their minds.

Until soon the tip pressed up against her innermost parts; every inch of his cock buried deep inside of her. He loosened his hold on her hips, panting as he endured the wet flesh that quivered and clenched around his girth. Ram held onto him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder – adjusting to the thick length buried inside of her sex. It wasn't their first time doing this, but her petite size meant they had to be gentle at the start lest she get hurt.

''...Mn...'' Ram slowly relaxed, mewling into his shoulder. ''Can I move now?''

Theodore nodded, giving her butt a slow squeeze. Blushing at his lewd touch Ram began to bounce, lifting her hips up high and then bringing them down – their pelvises audibly smacking together. The Candidate moaned at the deep penetration, eagerly lifting herself back up again only to drop herself back down with sharp suddenness, getting him in as deep as she could. The young man helped her along, rocking his hips and guiding her hips down with each thrust, their joined parts buzzing with bliss.

On the fifth bounce however when she lifted her hips his cock slipped out, the tip sliding along her glistening folds. Pouting Ram grabbed it and guided it back inside her folds, moaning as she took him back in – but several bounces later the same thing happened, his cock springing free from her tight pussy and leaving her groaning in frustration. In response he tilted his head and kissed her cheek, tempting Ram to look at him and letting him mesh their lips together, muting her sweet moan.

Moving his hands onto her hips the young man guided her movements more, stopping her when she raised her hips too high and helping bring her hips down with more force – thrusting up at the same time. The synchronised movement made his cock hit her cervix hard enough to make her yelp, the erotic sound loud in his ear and sending aroused chills through him, encouraging him to do it again and again, her wet pussy taking him in each time.

Rom however wasn't one to be left out – shyly approaching his right side and hugging his arm.

''Mn...'' Theodore took the hint and released Ram's right hip, instead twisting his arm around and cupping Rom's pussy – three fingers inserting themselves back into her puffy folds.

The soft-spoken Candidate moaned; her inner walls hot around his invading fingers. She happily pushed herself down against his hand, impaling herself on his digits and mewling when he spread said digits apart, tickling her insides with his dexterous fingers. Even as Ram rode his throbbing cock he made sure to pay attention to Rom, his fingers playing with her quivering insides, his prior foreplay having already gotten her wet and needy; making his current finger-fucking all the more intense for her.

His attention was forced back onto Ram as the Candidate kissed him, muffling his moans with a deep kiss. She grew more confident in her movements, riding his cock with passionate rolls of her hips and squeezing him tight with her insides, the slickness of her flesh letting him slide in-and-out with ease. His own thrusts helped plunge him up into her, their pelvises smacking together repeatedly and never failing to coax out a moan or mewl from her.

''Mmph- ah, ah~'' Ram managed to moan for a few moments before they kissed again, their lips sealing together. ''Mm~!''

Pleasure throbbed up his cock, eliciting a tight groan from his throat. The clenching wet flesh around his dick was too intense; his shaft still sensitive after his last orgasm and leaving Ram's insides feeling distinctly overwhelming. When she moved her hips slightly to the side he could feel how her inner walls held his cock tight, seizing and quivering around his meat as her own limit neared. Realising how close they both were he began pounding up into her sex harder, gasping into her mouth as his cock swelled.

Until the pressure grew too much and he came. The warmth raced up his cock in a rush, giving him barely enough time to mash his lips against Ram's before he blew his load inside her tightening sex – instantly making his lover squeal as she came with him. He lost himself in the feeling, mind going white as all he felt was wet flesh pulsing and quivering around his girth, his cum spurting deep into her womb with each spurt.

Gradually Ram slowed down, stamina waning – until with a mewl she collapsed against him, breaking off the kiss and burying her face into his shoulder.

''A-Ahh~'' The Candidate moaned dumbly, panting heavily.

Theodore agreed with the wordless sentiment, his chest heaving as he got fresh air back into his lungs. He was brought out of his high however by wet flesh gripping his fingers, tempting him to look over – and he blushed darkly as he found Rom barely managing to stay sitting on her knees, his fingers soaked in her sticky wetness and much more of it trickling down her inner-thighs. The flushed, open-mouthed look of pleasure on her face told that she had came when he did, his own orgasm blinding him to the sight.

With that in mind the young man pulled his fingers out of Rom, shivering at the sound of her shaky moan. He laid his hands on Ram's ass and lifted her up, groaning into her ear when her tight pussy gripped onto him, as if begging for him not to leave. His cock sprung out regardless, allowing him to lay Ram down onto the bed, her body sweaty and shaking from the force of her own orgasm.

''Mn...'' With a light grunt Theodore took Rom by the arms, easing her down onto her back next to him – his shyer girlfriend squirming embarrassedly. ''You alright?''

''Y-Yes...'' Rom demurely bobbed her head. ''Um... be gentle...''

Theodore nodded caringly, spreading her legs open and getting between them – his cock rubbing up against her dripping slit. Rom mewled and gripped at the bed in anticipation, eyes screwing shut; and a cute moan spilled out of her lips as his cock pushed inside of her. The tight flesh of her womanhood was pried open by his intruding cock, inch after inch sliding inside her until just over half was comfortably buried inside her.

Then after just a moment of pause, he began to move. A quick jerk of his hips left only the tip inside, and in the next second he buried himself back into her – eliciting a sweet moan from Rom as pleasure coursed through her. She wrapped her slim legs around his waist and held on tight, helping pull him deeper into her and encouraging him to lay his hands on the bed above her head, grunting as he pumped into her slick sex.

''Ah... ah... a-ahh~'' The Candidate moaned, tightly gripping his intruding cock.

The young man groaned at the feeling; his dick still sensitive after cumming inside of Ram – making every thrust mind-melting in its intensity. He managed regardless, puffs of air escaping him as he bucked his hips back-and-forth, pistoning into Rom's wet hole until he was bottoming out inside of her – hitting her cervix with every thrust. The feeling easily left Rom gasping, face cutely flushed crimson and mouth open as moans spilled out of it.

Arching his back Theodore leaned down, messily planting his lips against hers in a kiss. Rom moaned into it, wrapping her arms around his neck and tickling his back with her pom-poms, the handheld objects rustling against his ears as he slid into her sex. Their lips broke apart several times for air only to reconnect a few seconds later, their lips sealing together and muffling their mutual moaning, the wet smacking of flesh audible regardless.

''Hah, Rom... I-I'm...'' He murmured out a warning, his breathing laboured as his cock twitched and throbbed within her; his orgasm rapidly building.

''M-Mm!'' Rom just nodded shakily, silencing them both with a messy kiss.

Theodore relished it, breaking it off after a few seconds and focusing fully on pounding his girlfriend into the bed – the resounding smack of flesh joined by a squeal of pure pleasure from Rom. Her body quivered and trembled, her top hiking up and allowing him to grab at her breasts, further heightening her bliss until she wound up like a tightening spring-

-and then finally, Rom came undone. '' _Kyaa~!_ ''

With an orgasmic squeal the Candidate writhed against the sheets, back arched and mouth wide open as her orgasm hit her hard. Her inner walls strangled his throbbing cock, the immense tightness making him see white – and with a stuttering gasp Theodore climaxed inside her, ropes of cum splattering deep inside her womb.

''Hah! Haah!'' The young man kept thrusting, smacking their pelvises together for as long as he could, his hips aching with exhaustion

He lasted only a few more seconds before all but collapsing atop of Rom, moaning exhaustedly as his orgasm came to a close. His girlfriend mewled and held onto him, her panting breaths warm against his shoulder as both of them caught their breaths, coming down from their orgasmic highs.

''Mn...'' Theodore grunted as he reared his hips back, pulling out and laying down on his back. ''Well... I'm about ready... for bed...''

Rom moaned dazedly in agreement, cuddling herself into his chest. Ram joined a second later, wrapping herself around his other arm.

Within minutes all three would be fast asleep, exhausted from their late-night fun.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Went with a slightly different style when writing this one; just some minor tweaks to the usual style. Hopefully it still flows well~


End file.
